Friend or Foe
by YoruichiCat592
Summary: There's a new girl in town named Seiya. She has extraordinary powers and because of them she is in the eye sight of many evil people, especially Orochimaru. Can her friend ward off Orochimaru and keep Seiya safe?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

In a quiet, country town, a young blonde girl walked down a dirt road during the middle of the night. Her shirt and mini skirt were pitch black and perfectly clean. Her boots were knee high and also pitch black. On both of her legs, she had little pouches containing what looked like pointy objects. The town seemed deserted with the lights in every house off and not a sound except for the girl's steady footsteps. The only break in the still darkness was the girl's glowing hands and eyes. Her hands and eyes glowed a light blue.

The next day, the girl came to a huge gate with "Leaf Village" written above the doors in Japanese. The gates were wide open as she approached. She walked through the gate to be surrounded by ninja with kunai and swords ready along with hand signs as if ready to destroy this girl at the slightest movement. The girl did not move until one of the ninja came over to her and grabbed her arms and put them behind her back.

Her head low, she noticed they were taking her to where the Leaf Village's Lord Hokage resided. As they came to the door that entered into Lord Hokage's quarters, one of the ninja, with white hair spiked to his left and with only one of his eyes visible, went ahead and went into the room. A little while later, the ninja came out and grabbed the girl. She kept her head low as they dragged her into the room.

"Who are you?" Asked a deep voice. Immediately, she noticed it was the voice of Lord Hokage.

"My name is Seiya," she said, finally raising her head to reveal her black, soulless eyes. "I am a wanderer from a far away country. I have come here to learn the way of the ninja." She dropped her head again as the ninja dropped her arm after a signal from Lord Hokage.

"How old are you my dear?" He asked walking towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder as she, again, rose her head and looked into his eyes.

"I...I...I don't know.." she replied, her eyes changing to a very light blue.

The old man called to the ninja with the white hair. "Kakashi." The one called Kakashi came through the door and bowed.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?"

"Take Seiya and train her in the way of the ninja. Put her in the ninja academy with the others as soon as she becomes of age. It looks like she's about 8 or 9 so wait a couple years." Lowering his voice, he said, "And make sure she stays away from Naruto. Who knows what kind of an influence he will make on her."

Kakashi nodded and smiled.

Turning back to Seiya, Lord Hokage said. "Seiya, Kakashi will take care of you. You are to start attending the Ninja Academy, as soon as you become of age, and learn the ways of the ninja. After you then graduate from that class, you will be assigned to a Jonin and, along with two, maybe three, other Genin, and you will further your skills."

Seiya looked at Kakashi. Her eyes changed color again to a soft green color. Raising to her feet, she said, "Thank you Lord Hokage." Following Kakashi out of the room, she thought about what could happen. _Wow, I could be an actual Ninja..._

**_A few years later_**

"Seiya!" Cried a boy with blonde, spikey hair. He ran towards her.

"Hey Naruto!" she said, waving.

"Hey, you missed ninja training today. What happened?"

"I wasn't feeling well. It must have been something in that ramen we ate last night." Seiya grabbe her stomach and winced. "Is Kakashi mad?"

"I don't know." He replied. "It's hard to tell the difference between him being mad or happy."

Seiya giggled. "Well, I'm feeling a little better so I'll be able to practice later today to make up for it." Seiya thought about when she first met her three team mates. The class was so odd numbered that she had to be put on a team of three. She also remembered the prank that Naruto played on Kakashi when they first met. Seiya giggled again.

Sasuke and Sakura walked up to Seiya.

"Hey Sakura!" Seiya walked up to Sakura and gave her a hug. "What did I miss today?"

"Nothing really. Just another day of controlling our chakra and sending it to our feet."

"Hey Sasuke!" Seiya said walking over to the quiet Sasuke. "Glum as usual I see."

"..." Sasuke just looked at Seiya and then looked away again.

They started walking towards Kakashi's house. Seiya walked through the door. "Ummm...Kakashi? Are you home?"

Kakashi walked out of Seiya's bedroom (since she has lived with him for quiet some time.). "Yes, I am. But you weren't. And you weren't at Ninja practice. Where were you?" THe expression on Kakashi's face never changed and is was as fierce as ever.

Seiya hesitated. "Well...I went out to get some food." Seiya sarcastically smiled. Kakashi's eyes rolled and he sighed heavily.

"Seiya..." Kakashi put his hands on her shoulders. "Seiya, you can't keep skiping ninja practice. When you first came to this village, all you wanted to do was learn the way of the ninja."

"I know." Seiya said turning her head and crossing her arms.

"But now all you wanna do in skip it. Why? Have your dreams shifted to something else?"

Seiya didn't respond but just turned her head and looked Kakashi straight in his eyes.

Kakashi turned slowly around and went into his bedroom with a sad look on his face.

"Seiya, why'd you have to go and do that to Kakashi Sensei?"

"He's not just my sensei. He's also the one who raised me. He's practically my father." Seiya's eyes changed to a light blue. Her face seemed as colorless as ever and her expression quickly changed from a happy girl to a girl who's dream had been crushed. "I gotta go." Seiya gently pushed her friends and ran out the door.

Seiya sat on the swing infront of the Ninja Academy. She sat on it like you would a horse with the seat between her legs. She held the rope with both hands and her forehead rested gently on the rope. _When I was very young, all I wanted to do was to become a ninja. But now, I couldn't care less about ninja stuff. I guess I should be able to see that it hurts my dad so. _She thought about Kakashi's expression when she didn't answer his question. _What have you done, Seiya? What have you done?"_

"Hello dear child. What is wrong?" Seiya looke up to find a strange looking man with long black hair and what looked like snake or cat eyes.

Seiya wipped the tears from her eyes and looked at the stranger. "Oh...nothing." Seiya got off the swing and started walking towards home. By now it was a little before sunset.

The stranger followed her, step by step, home. _This guy is just plain creepy. Talk about stalker._ She thought starting to jog. When she finally got to her house, she turned around. Looking left and right, she gave a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness he stopped following me._ Just then, someone put their hand on Seiya. Seiya's eyes widened and she grabbed a kunai from her pouch and turned around.

"Oh Kakashi, it's just you. I thought you were that strange man following me."

"Come on, Seiya, come inside." Seiya looked over her shoulder as she put the kunai away and walked inside.

It was dinner time, Kakashi and Seiya didn't say a single word. Kakashi at his meal and not once looked or spoke to Seiya.

Seiya finally broke the silence. "Um..Kakashi?" Kakashi stopoped eating and looked at Seiya. "I'm sorry about earlier and not attending Ninja Training. I know that I had that dream once, and I still do. It's just, I'm more interested in other stuff. I'll still come to training though. I think being a ninja will be a good thing."

Kakashi smiled and went on with his meal. Seiya also smiled and left the table. "Good night Kakashi!" Seiya's door slid shut and then everything was quiet. Kakashi looked at her door. Slightly smiling, he said, "Good night Seiya."


	2. The First Encounter

**Chapter 2**

Seiya sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Even though her bed wasn't that comfortable, she was used to it. She looked at the clock sitting next to her bed. _Ugg...5 a.m._ Seiya got out and walked towards the kitchen. She grabbed a box of cereal and poured that and some milk into a bowl. Sitting down at the table, she noticed Kakashi was already up and reading his book.

"Good morning Seiya." Kakashi said, slightly looking over his book.

"Morining," Seiya said, shoving a huge spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Since Kakashi was up already, she knew that she wouldn't be able to skip Ninja Practice today.

It was 7:30 in the morning. At the training area, Kakashi and Seiya walked up to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, who'd been there since 6.

"You're late again Kakashi!" Sakura and Naruto scolded jumping off of the ground and pointing their fingers at him.

"Sorry about that guys," Seiya said putting her hand on the back of her head. "We had to drop by the store to pick up some food before large amounts of people started coming in." Seiya dropped her bag by Sasuke. "So Kakashi, what do you have planned for us today?" she aksed grabbing her leg pouch out of her bag and attaching it to her leg.

"What do you think I have planned for you?" he asked, lightly laughing. Seiya rolled her eyes. "Chakra control. This time, instead of drills, I am going to have you guys climb those trees.

"Cool!" Shouted Naruto. "Finally something easy."

"Hold on Naruto," Kakashi said, putting his hands out. "Sakura and Seiya, would you demonstrate your chakra control and climb those two trees?" Seiya and Sakura's eyes widened and they got into position. Using a handsign, they focused their chakra to their feet. Grabbing a kunai from each of their pockets, they got ready. Walking towards the tree, Sakura got her kunai ready as if to throw it behind her. Sakura jumped and started running up the tree until she got to the top branch. There she put a mark on the tree and sat down on the branch. Sieya did the same.

Naruto crossed his arms. "I could do that anyday," Naruto said, under his breath.

Kakashi looked at him. "Ok Naruto. If you think you can do that, go ahead." Kakashi looked up at Seiya in the tree. "Seiya come down here!" Seiya made a hand sign and was then right beside Kakashi.

"Yea, Kakashi?" She asked.

"I want to you to go back to the house and grab the bag of boxed lunches. I left it on the table." Seiya nodded and then left to go on her task. "Go ahead Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes and started focusing his chakra. When he felt ready, he mad a run for the tree. Once his feet made contact with the tree, they broke contact, sending Naruto to the ground right on his butt. Naruto tried 30 more times after that and only made it half way up the tree (which was about 10 feet).

Kakashi looked behind him at the trail that Seiya took to go home and get those boxed lunches. _What could be taking so long. It never takes this long t- _All of the sudden, Seiya flew through the bushes obviously by some strong jutsu attacks. Seiya had many bruses and was bleeding on her side. Her breaths were short and sounded like it took a lot of energy to breath. Kakashi ran over to Seiya. "Seiya, what happened to you?"

But before she could answer, a ninja with a long white robe with long puffy sleeves and black hair walked forward towards Kakashi and Seiya.

Kakashi glared at the man. "Orochimaru," he said with his hand ready on his kunai pouch.

"Calm down, Kakashi. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here for Seiya." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed towards Seiya as he smiled. Seiya got back onto her feet.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, taking long breaths and panting very profusely.

Orochimaru just laughed. "I don't want you...I want your powers!" With that, he lunged at Seiya with a kunai and got her right in the stomach. Orochimaru grinned as he pushed the kunai further and further into her stomach.

_Oh no, I wonder if that's her real self. She never did master the clone or substitution jutsus. I fear that she is dead._ Kakashi grabbed a kunai and ran towards Orochimaru. Before he got to him, he lowered his mask and revealed his Sharingan eye.

"It's no use Kakashi. She's g-" Then all of a sudden, Kakashi stopped to notice that Seiya used the substitution jutsu.

"Nice one, Seiya!" Naruto yelled throwing his hands up in the air. Kakashi stopped and looked at Orochimaru.

"Not what you expected, huh Orochimaru." Kakashi said twirling the kunai on his finger and then putting it away.

"On the contrary, Kakashi. I was hoping she would do that." Just then, Orochimaru flung a kunai into one of the trees, his smile never ceasing to creep them out. When Kakashi looked that direction, he saw Seiya fall out of the tree.

"Seiya!" Kakashi said, running to her. Seiya was holding her leg where she got his. The kunai was very deeply planted into her shin. If he took it out, it would bleed a lot more. _I might as well try to get it out._ Kakashi tore the kunai out of her leg as she screamed in agony. He then quickly tore a piece of cloth off of his clothing and wrapped it around her leg. When he turned around, Orochimaru was gone, but his presence still lingered there.


	3. Kidnapped!

**Chapter 3**

Back at Kakashi's place, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura lingered over the sleeping Seiya. Kakashi walked in the room and stood by Seiya's bed.

"Sakura, would you get me a towel with a bowl of cold water?" asked Kakashi lifting up the blankets to look at her leg.

"Sure." Sakura walked out of the room. Sasuke looked over Kakashi's shoulder.

"Is she ok?" He asked studying the wound.

"I'm afraid that Orochimaru put poison on the tip of the kunai," Kakashi responded turning to Sasuke. "If I had known that before, I wouldn't have torn the kunai out." Kakashi turned back to Seiya who was waking up.

Sakura walked into the room with a moist towel and a bowl of water. Kakashi took the towel and soaked it in the bowl of water. He took it out and put it on her leg just as she woke up.

"What happened?" She asked looking up at everyone and rubbing her head. Seiya screamed in pain and grabbed her leg. "What happened to my leg?" she asked now looking just at Kakashi.

"You got attacked by Orochimaru. The kunai that he threw at your leg had poison on the tip of it. Please do not try to get up." Kakashi looked into Seiya's eyes.

Seiya lay back down and closed her eyes. After a very long time, she finally woke up again. "Ungh...where...am I?" she asked sitting up and staring at her surroundings. Where she was didn't look like her room.

"Ahhh...you've finally woken up," said an all too familiar voice. The voice sent chills down her spine.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" she screamed.

"You don't remember me?" said the voice, coming out of the shadows. It was Orochimaru. "That's too bad. Oh well."

"Where am I? What have you done to me?" Seiya's voice was fierce and verocious. Her fists were clenched and so were her teeth.

Orochimaru crossed his arms. "Patience. You will figure it out soon enough. But for now, you will stay in this room." Before Seiya could say a word, Orochimaru had already walked out the door and locked it. Seiya's head started throbbing.

"Ungh...what is...happening...to...me?" Images flashed through Seiya's head. Images of her friends betraying her; lying to her and about her. Then, images of Orochimaru helping her and teaching her. _Did these things ever really happen? _She thought, rubbing her head. _Did Kakashi betray me? Did Orochimaru really raise me? _"I'm so...comfused." Seiya put her head in her hands. The images did not cease running through her head for many hours. As she tried to resist the thoughts, they thoughts became more grousome and numerous.

Days passed by and Seiya never ate or drank. The images were still never ceasing. Finally, Orochimaru came into the room. "It's ok child." Orochimaru put his arm around the shaking Seiya. Seiya looked Orochimaru in the eyes. There was something in his eyes that told her to believe him.

"Orochimaru..." Seiya put her head in Orochimaru's chest and started crying. Orochimaru grinned from ear to ear.

_Ah, so my plan has worked. Beware, Kakashi, you're village is about to be beaten to the ground by your very own student._

The next day, Seiya woke up and walked outside. Orochimaru was waiting for her.

"Good morning Seiya." he said twirling a kunai in his hand. "Ready for your training?" Seiya stood and looked at Orochimaru strangely and then nodded.

A few months later, Orochimaru walked up to Seiya. "You are ready." He put his hand on Seiya's shoulder. Seiya clenched her fists and grinned.

_I'm ready for my revenge... _Seiya thought as she and Orochimaru walked into his house.


	4. Revenge is Sweet

**Chapter 4**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were training in the forrest with Kakashi.

"Ok, now just transfer all of your chakra to your eyes. If it works, you should be able to spot where I and your other team mates are."

They followed instructions and transfered all of their chakra to their eyes.

"Found you, Kakashi Sensei," yelled Naruto.

"Good, Naruto. But next time, I want you to attack instead of shouting that you found me and thus revealing your position," Kakashi said jumping down from a tree. Sasuke and Sakura followed, followed by Naruto. Sakura ran to Kakashi and pulled Naruto and Sasuke towards him.

"I saw something. It wasn't one of us and I know it was human, but I can't tell who it is." Then all of a sudden, Kakashi sensei was hit in his back with a whole group of kunai. Kakashi fell, slowly to the ground as Sakura grabbed him and held him up. "Come on. We have to get Kakashi home or he's gonna die."

"Not so fast," came a girl's voice. Kakashi rose his head.

"Seiya? Seiya, is that you?" Kakashi asked wincing in pain.

"Yea...it's me. And I've come to take my revenge on you and the whole leaf village!" Seiya jumped down from a tree with kunai ready. Sakura took Kakashi behind a tree and stayed there with him.

Sasuke and Naruto got into position. Sasuke put his hands together to form the sign of the horse. "Sharingan!"

"Oh please. Don't tell me you're going to use that cheep trick. You're kekkei genkai. How weak Sasuke." Seiya threw a few kunai at Sasuke.

"What's weak is your attack, Seiya." Sasuke jumped out of the way as the kunai wized past him. "And why are you attacking us? We're your friends."

"That's not what I've heard." Seiya decided to not aim for Sasuke and go for Kakashi again. Seiya vanished and reappeared next to Sakura and Kakashi. "Hi." Sakura jumped up and put a kunai into Seiya's chest. Seiya smiled as it changed into a small log.

"Substitution..." Sakura looked around. "Where are you Seiya? Why are you doing this? We weren't the ones who took you away from us." Seiya jumped out of a tree and was about to throw some kunai at Kakashi when she fell to the ground grabbing her head.

"Wh...what is going...o..on?" Seiya vanished again, but this time, she didn't come back.

"What's her deal?" Asked Naruto, crossing his arms and sticking his nose up into the air.

At a strange house in the middle of the forest

Seiya wobbled into the house and collapsed on the floor holding her head. "Or-Orochimaru..." Orochimaru ran into the room. "What is happening? Why am I seeing different pictures than what you showed me?"

They must have triggered her real memory. Orochimaru though. This is not good. I need to keep her away from them for a while more or else I might risk losing one of my strongest weapons. "It must be a trick by those Leaf Village ninja. You need to push them aside." Orochimaru shook with fear that she would remember her real past and not the illusion that he had made up.

"No...it's..not...true...NO!" Finally Seiya let go of her head and rose to her feet. "It worked, Orochimaru. It' worked!"

Orochimaru smiled. My plan lives another day, he thought walking into another room and shutting the door.

Oh, it worked alright, Orochimaru. I remember EVERYTHING... Seiya walked into her room and went to sleep. I'll just take care of that tomorrow.


	5. Training

**Chapter 5**

Kakashi was sitting at the table in his house. There were many papers scattered over the table. _What could have happened to her? _Kakashi thought as he took a sip of his tea. _I just don't get it. I know that she disappeared a long time ago and that she never came home, but I never thought that where she was, they were trying to get her to kill us. it just doesn't make any sense. _Kakashi stood still pondering that thought. _crash _Kakashi dropped his cup on the the floor. A look of shock and bewilderment came across his face. _Orochimaru!_ Kakashi disappeared out his door.

Seiya turned her head to see Orochimaru watching what she was doing. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _Seiya thought to herself as she sat reading the paper. _I'm not going to be able to send Kakashi a note or even get away with Master Orochimaru always following me and looking over my shoulder. _Seiya put the paper down and got up from the table. "I'm gonna go train, Master Orochimaru." Sieya bowed and then started walking out the door.

"Wait, Seiya." Orochimaru stood infront of Seiya with his head down. "I have something I'd like to teach you, so I'll come with you." Orochimaru slipped to the side to let Seiya pass and then followed her.

_Damn it all. I'm not going to be able to get away...I'm sorry Kakashi...it'll be just a little while longer. _Seiya slowly walked out into the back to train.

Naruto sat on a chair in the raman shop with Iruka. He slurped in a bunch of noodles. "Iruka Sensei? Is everything ok?" Naruto took another big bite of his raman.

Iruka shook his head and turned to Naruto. "Oh...uhh...everything's...fine." Iruka turned his head again. _Kakashi's been gone for 3 days. I wonder what's happened to him._

Naruto shrugged and kept eating. Iruka turned again to Naruto. "If you keep it up, I won't have enough money to pay for the tab." Iruka said half laughing. Naruto finished the bowl and put it with the 17 others.

"Oh come on Iruka Sensei. I was going for a world record." Naruto pouted as Iruka laughed.

Sakura and Sasuke sat around a huge fire in the middle of the woods. "Where's Naruto and Iruka Sensei?" Sakura asked. "They were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Knowing Naruto, they're probably at the Suke Raman Shop." Sasuke said as he twirled the Kunai on his finger.

"We're here!" Naruto yelled as he walked next to Iruka.

"Naruto was going for a record, so sorry we're late." Iruka said as he ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto mumbled something to himself. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE TWERP!" Naruto stood like a rock and shrugged his shoulders.

"Guys, please stop fighting. I want to get this meeting done before curfew. I have to be home at 9:30 and it's already 9:00." Iruka and Naruto sat on opposite sides of the fire.

"Ok, since Kakashi's been gone, we've had no way to train. And you can't traing us, Iruka Sensei, because you have the whole Ninja Academy thing on your hands. So, we need to find someway to train just incase Seiya or Orochimaru come and try to kill us again."

Everyone agreed. "Well, who is there that can train us?" Asked Naruto as he poked the fire with a stick. Just then a kunai wizzed past Naruto's head almost cutting him.

"Maybe I can help..." said a man behind the bushes. The voice was raspy and low.

"Who's there?" Asked Iruka with his kunai ready to throw at the intruder.

"Lord Hokage!" Yelled Naruto with his chin dropped to the floor.

"Yes. I heard about Kakashi's departure. He left without saying a word to you or me. But I have a feeling where and why he's going." Lork Hokage took off his hat to reveal his partially balded head. "I think he's trying to find Seiya and bring her back home. But I fear that something terrible is going to happen." Lork Hokage took a deep breath. "I can train you. And if Kakashi doesn't come home by the fifth day, I'm going to send you four to go after him. And don't worry Iruka, I've found someone to take your place for the next few days at the Ninja Academy."

"So, you're gonna train us and then send us on a mission?" Sakura asked with her hands folded on her lap.

"Exactly. You all must get some rest. Be here at 6 sharp tomorrow for the beginning of your training." Everyone agreed and started home. _I hope this will work._


	6. Kakashi's Adventure

_**Friend or Foe**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Naruto and Sasuke met outside Sakura's house. "What's taking her so long?" asked Naruto crossing his arms and yawning. "It's already 5:50. We're going to be late." Just then Sakura walked out the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys. My mom made sure that I had a very healthy breakfast." Sakura stretched and started walking with Naruto and Sasuke. "So are we going by Iruka Sensei's house or are we meeting him there?" Sakura asked.

Naruto and Sasuke shrugged. "Who knows," said Sasuke. He put his hands in his pockets. "But I guess we should just go to the meeting spot. We don't have much time left to get there."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto arrived at the designated training spot right on time. Lord Hokage and Iruka Sensei were already there talking. Lord Hokage turned to the three. "Ah, you're here. Let's begin then."

----------------------------------------

Kakashi looked around him. Where he was, anyone could easily get lost. He was in a dark forest filled with dead trees and bats. Kakashi had a couple kunai in his hands so he could cut the branches in his way. The dark forest made it seem like night when it was clearly day. Kakashi spotted a stump nearby to rest on. _If I'm right, Orochimaru's house should be around here somewhere...I wonder why I can't find it... _Kakashi sat on the stump, put his kunai away, and took out his favorite book and some food. _crack _Kakashi jumpily rose from the stump and grabbed his kunai. The leaves of the trees taht were barely alive were rustled and then it stopped. Just then a kunai wizzed past Kakashi's head and landed on the tree behind him. Kakashi noticed that there was something on the kunai when it passed him. The rustling started again. It was fading away as if the person was walking away. Kakashi put the kunai back and turned to the kunai.

He was right. There was a note on the kunai and it was addressed to him. The note read:

_Dear Kakashi,_

_I'm so glad that you came for me. It's me, Seiya. I've missed you a lot. If you are wondering why I was attacking you the last time we saw eachother, it was because of Orochimaru. When I hurt my leg, he kidnapped me and brain washed me. He made me think that you had betrayed me and that you were my enemy. At that point in time, I believed him. But now I remember. I remember how I came here to learn to be a ninja. And that you took me in and trained me to be the best ninja I could be. But now, I know that I betrayed you and for that I am truly sorry. News has been going around that you have been out here in Orochimaru's forest for three days now. Is that true? But do not stress, you are closer than you think to Orochimaru's hideout. Just follow the yellow marks on the trees that I placed for you and you will be there. I hope you believe me. You're my last hope to get away from Orochimaru. _

_Seiya _

Kakashi folded up the note and put it in his pocket. Kakashi pushed some dead branches aside and found the yellow marks on the trees. "I hope, Seiya, that you aren't just trying to betray me again." Kakashi pressed onward following the yellow marks. After about 5 minutes of following them, he was able to find his way to Orochimaru's house. The house had an erie look to it. Seiya's face appeared through the window as Kakashi came closer to the house. Seiya ran outside and pulled Kakashi by his arm. As soon as they were in the woods, Seiya hugged him.

"Kakashi! I'm so glad you came! I almost thought you weren't going to come." Seiya let go as Kakashi eyed her suspiciously. "Do you not believe me?" Seiya's eyes filled with tears as Kakashi took a step back and crossed his arms.

"I think this is all a little too suspicious for me. How do I know that you aren't still working for Orochimaru? How do I know that you aren't just leading me into a trap? How do I-"

Seiya interuppted Kakashi. "Please, Kakashi. You have to trust me and help me. Orochimaru will be back from the market anytime now. I need you to help me so I don't have to live with him anymore. I miss you..."

Kakashi uncrossed his arms and let them drop to his side. Seiya's eyes were filled with tears as some dropped on her cheek and left a trail. Kakashi grabbed Seiya and hugged her. "I missed you too..." Seiya's eyes filled with terror.

"He's back. Kakashi, you have to leave. I need to g-"

"No I won't leave you again, Seiya. You're coming home today." Kakashi put Seiya behind him and started towards the house.

"Kakashi! Please! At least wait until tomorrow. I promise, I will keep silent, but don't start it today. You need to gather your strength. Just give me until overnight to talk to Orochimaru to gain his trust more so I can get you in there."

Kakashi backed down. "Fine. I'll be in the forest if you need me. At sunrise, I'm going to attack whether you like it or not." Kakashi walked into the forest as Seiya walked into the house.

"Please let this work." Seiya said under her breath as she walked into the house.


	7. The Plan Warning T rating enforced

_**Friend or Foe**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Seiya sat down at the table with Orochimaru.

"Where have you been?" scolded Orochimaru taking his chop sticks and sticking them into his raman and rice. His eyes never ceased looking at her with a creepy look.

"I was walking around in the woods looking for some herbs." Seiya smiled and broke her chop sticks apart.

Orochimaru eyed her suspiciously and then turned away. "Ok. Did you find any?"

"No," Seiya said taking a big slurp of her noodles. "There wasn't much out there that I could use." Seiya dropped her chopsticks and rose from the table. "I'm not really hungry. I'm gonna go to sleep." Seiya bowed and then went through her door. Orochimaru made a sign with her hands and made an eye to look at the forest.

"So, you had Kakashi come and rescue you, huh Seiya. I guess you do remember. Well, he's obviously going to attack in the morning." Orochimaru crossed his arms and rose from the table. "Well, sorry to ruin your plans, Kakashi."

Kakashi put out the fire that he started. He curled up under a tree. "Sunrise...I'll attack at sunrise." Kakashi fell asleep.

The next day right before sunrise, Kakashi woke up and walked through the forest. "I need to figure out a way to attack. Please, Seiya, help me."

Seiya sat up in her bed and yawned. _It's just before sunrise, _she thought_. Kakashi will start his attack any time now. _Seiya slowly got up and went into the kitchen where Orochimaru was standing facing out the window above the sink.

"You're awake. I've been wating for you." Orochimaru turned around and stared into Seiya's eyes. "I know you're little plan, Seiya. And it won't work."

Seiya stiffened and bit her lip. _How could he have already figured out that Kakashi was here to rescue me._ Orochimaru plunged towards Seiya. Seiya ducked and ran towards the door. Orochimaru grabbed her by the leg forcing her to the floor.

"You're not going anywhere, and neither is Kakashi." Orochimaru picked Seiya up by her hair with one hand and the back of her shirt with the other. He walked her out the door where Kakashi was. "Oh, Kakashi, I have a present for you." Orochimaru grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and put it to Seiya's neck. "Show yourself Kakashi."

Kakashi stood up from behind a bush. His eyes widened when he saw Seiya and the kunai to her neck. Kakashi put the kunai he had back. "Let her go, Orochimaru. I'm the one you want, isn't that right?" Kakashi slowly stepped towards Orochimaru and Seiya.

"Take one more step and I slit her throat." Kakashi stopped and stood still. Orochimaru grinned menically and stabbed Seiya in her stomach.

"Seiya!" Kakashi plunged towards her. Orochimaru pulled the kunai out of Seiya's stomach and swung it at Kakashi throwing Seiya to the ground.

"Time to join your friend, Kakashi." Orochimaru swung the kunai near Kakashi's face but got his arm instead.

"You son of a BITCH!" Kakashi plunged at Orochimaru. Orochimaru jumped back ready for Kakashi. Kakashi let his arm hang down. "Time to go back to where you came from! Lightning Blade!" Kakashi lunged forward again but this time with the lightning blade ready to stick into Orochimaru. The lightning blade went right through Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru screamed in pain and then looked at Kakashi.

"This...is not...over..." Orochimaru teleported himself away.

Kakashi sighed heavily and then went to treat Seiya. "Seiya, are you ok?"

"Ka-kakashi..." Seiya's breaths were quick and shallow. "I'm sorry...about ge-getting you all...into this..mess. P-please forgive me..." Seiya's eyes slowly closed and her body went limp.

"SEIYA!" Kakashi picked Seiya up in his arms and ran as fast as he could through the forest back home. By now it was about noon and Kakashi was beat. Kakashi collapsed with Seiya in his arms.

_The Next day at the Leaf Village_

"Lord Hokage, it's day 5 already. It's time for us to go looking for him.

"I suppose it's time. I had a spy following him, but he lost site of Kakashi when he went into the Dark Forrest. That's probably where he got lost or found Seiya. Either way, you should start your search there." Lord Hokage turned to Iruka. "I'm sorry Iruka, but you need to stay here. It seems that your class is not that interested in Ebisu teaching them." Lord Hokage chuckled. Turning back to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, "Do you think you can survive this on your own? It is a very dangerous journey. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Umm..." Naruto started looking at Sakura and Sasuke. "Yea! Let's do this."

"Here's a map to get to the Dark Forest. Once inside, keep a lookout to make sure you aren't going to get ambushed. That is where most thieves and murderers live to always be alert. Good luck."

Naruto took the map and turned around with Sakura and Sasuke. "Well, here's that adventure we've always wanted."

When they got to the Dark Forest, they decided that Sasuke be the lookout.

After walking for about 20 minutes, Naruto finally broke the silence. "Is anyone else as creeped out about this place as I am?"

"Yes. I definitely am." Sakura stepped on a twig and she and Naruto jumped and screamed.

"Would you two keep it down...We don't want to wake anyone or anything up." Sasuke looked behind them.

"Hey guys! Come here!" Sakura found something. Naruto and Sasuke came running. "Look at these yellow marks on the trees, lets follow them and see where it takes us."

"I don't think we should,"replied Sasuke. "It could be leading us into a trap."

"Well, I'm going." Butted in Naruto. "I don't care if it's a trap. Maybe Kakashi Sensei is down there so I'm going." Naruto started walking down the path followed by Sakura and Sasuke. After walking again they found a house.

"This must be Orochimaru's house." Sasuke walked towards the house. "Doesn't look like anyone's home." They walked around the house looking inside. Sasuke called them. "Hey guys, I found something." Sakura and Naruto came over to where Sasuke was. "It's a trail of blood. And it leads right into the forest." Sasuke and Naruto followed it.

"Are you coming Sakura?"

Sakura looked at the guys. "Uhhhh..."

"Maybe you should stay here. We'll see what's down here." Sakura nodded and stood ready with a kunai in her hand.

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the path, following the blood trail until they came to a hunched figure covered in blood. The stench was horrible and peutric. As they got closer they saw the white hair.

"Kakashi!" Naruto ran over to the now hunched figure of Kakashi. Naruto poked and pushed Kakashi, but he wouldn't move. Naruto turned him over and jumped back in fear. "Th-that's not Ka-kakashi."

Sasuke walked closer to the dead body. "It looks like this guys was ambushed." Turning away from the dead body they pressed on. Sasuke hung his head and put his hands in his pockets. _I just hope we find Kakashi soon._


	8. Incogneto

_**Friend or Foe**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Sakura sat against the house. _Oh man, they've been gone for a long time. I wonder if they've found him yet. _Sakura grabbed her legs and hung her head. _I hope they're safe_, she thought. As she sat there, she heard a rustling of the dead leaves still attached to the branches. "Who's there?" she yelled standing up and shaking. The rustling continued. "Who's there?" she asked again. Now, the rustling stopped. Sakura sat there shaking. Then, a sudden figure emerged right infront of her. Sakura jumped and then looked at the face. "Kakashi?"

"Yes, it's me Sakura," Kakashi said as he smiled and rubbed his head. "Sorry if I scared you." Kakashi looked around. "Where's Sasuke and Naruto?"

"They're out looking for you," she replied, hanging her head again.

"Looking for me? Why did you guys come after me?"

"Lord Hokage sent us to look for you because we were all worried about you. Iruka Sensei was supposed to come with us, but he needed to teach at the academy. You know that you have been gone for five days, right Sensei?"

Kakashi looked toward the ground in sadness. "Five days? That's how long I've been gone?" Kakashi looked into Sakura's eyes. "So how long have you three been out here?"

"We've been out here for probably 6 hours looking for you. But it feels like longer." Sakura put the kunai away and looked at Kakashi. "Sensei, did you find Seiya and Orochimaru?"

Kakashi drooped his head. "Yes, I did find Seiya. But there was an accident."

Sakura rose an eyebrow. "What kind of accident."

Kakashi told Sakura everything that had happened. He even showed her the note.

"So where is she now? I mean like what did you do with her body?" Sakura asked now sitting with Kakashi.

"That's the thing. When I passed out, she was in my arms. But when I woke up, she ws gone and what was there was a..." Kakashi jumped up.

"What's wrong?

"I just realized...when I woke up, all that was in my arms was a log. She used the subsitution jutsu. I have to find her." Kakashi ran towards the woods. Before he could make it one step into the woods, he collapsed. Sakura got up and ran towards him.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Come back here! I found Kakashi! Hurry!" Naruto and Sasuke came running at the sound of Sakura yelling about finding Kakashi. When Sasuke and Naruto came, they carried Kakashi back to the Leaf Village. Back at the hospital, Sakura sat by Kakashi's bedside.

_I hope he's going to be ok. It's not like Kakashi to be so weak that he passes out. _Sakura put a hand on Kakashi as she rose. "I hope you get better soon, Kakashi Seisei. I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're doing." Sakura walked out the door. Right outside the door sat what looked like a familiar face. It was a girl. Sakura walked infront of the girl. The girl stood and entered Kakashi's room. _That girl's a little suspicious to me. _Sakura turned around and looked in through the window in the door just as the girl took of her hood.

"Seiya?!?!?!" Sakura knocked on the door. The girl freaked out and put back on her hood. "Can I come in?"

"No," the girl replied covering her mouth. Sakura walked through the door anyway. The girl rose from her chair and stared Sakura in the eyes. "Look, if you don't want any trouble, get out now."

"Come on Seiya. Why can't we be friends again?" Sakura walked over and pulled down her hood to reveal Seiya's blonde hair and her baby blue eyes. The baby blue eyes that were crying. Seiya fell into Sakura's arms. Sakura looked at Seiya. "What happened?"

"Well, I bet that Kakashi told you everything that happened to me and how he thought I died. Well, I used the substitution jutsu. But when I found Kakashi, he had passed out. I knew that Orochimaru was going to come back and finish Kakashi off, so I moved Kakashi behind the bushes. I went to go get some food and I found that Kakashi wasn't there anymore. So I was trying to find him. Then I heard you calling to Naruto and Sasuke so I knew that something was wrong. So I just followed you home and now I'm here. But now I fear for my life again." Seiya hung her head as she put a hand on Kakashi's hand. "And not only mine, but Kakashi's as well."

Sakura walked closer as Seiya sat down in a chair. "Why are you so scared?"

Seiya looked at Sakura with pain in her eyes. "Because Orochimaru is still out there and I know that he's going to try to kill me and Kakashi because we interfered with his plans. I just have a feeling. But I need to stay in hiding until I know that I'm ok to come back into the public. I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Sakura bit her lip. "Promise me!!!!!!" Seiya yelled grabbing Sakura's hands and looking at her in the eyes. Sakura nodded. Seiya sat back down. "I just need to stay incogneto until this gets straightened out."

"I understand," replied Sakura pulling up another chair. "So, how long are you planning on staying by Kakashi?"

"Probably until visiting hours are done." Seiya said pulling a vase of daffodils out of her bag and putting on the table next to Kakashi's bed. Sakura and Seiya sat there for what seemed like hours until a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but I'm gonna have to kick you out. Kakashi needs his rest and his medication."

Sakura and Seiya rose from their chairs. Seiya put up her hood and walked out after Sakura. Sakura broke the silence. "Well, I hope to see you again soon." Seiya nodded.

"Bye Sakura."

"Bye."

**_A few days later_**

Naruto sat at the Suke Raman eating his 11th bowl of noodles. Lord Hokage came into the shop and sat next to Naruto.

"So, you found Kakashi, eh?" Naruto stopped eating and looked at Lord Hokage.

"Mmhmm." he said shoving more noodles into his mouth. Naruto stopped eating again. "Is something wrong, Lord Hokage? With Kakashi, I mean?"

"No, of course not." Lord Hokage got up from the stool. "How are you doing with the matter?" he asked with his back towards Naruto.

"I guess it's a little hard knowing that my sensei is hurt and that we aren't training for the Chunin Exams."

"How are you doing about Seiya's..." Lord Hokage couldn't finish. Naruto took some money from his pocket and paid for the raman.

"Well, it's a little hard because she was like a sister to me and like a daughter to Kakashi Sensei. And I miss her." Naruto walked out of the shop and started towards his house.

"Naruto," Lord Hokage yelled. Naruto turned around. "Try not to think that she's gone." Naruto nodded and then turned back and ran towards home.

_I know she isn't gone. _Naruto thought as he ran home.


	9. A Shocking Note

_**Friend or Foe**_

_**Chapter 9**_

The sunlight shone through Kakashi's hospital window. The nurse was treating him to his medications for the pain he had suffered and is still suffering. The fresh, morning breeze blew through the open window behind the half closed curtain. The nurse checked his pulse and blood pressure making sure it was stable and then walked out of the room.

Sakura sat outside in the waiting area of the hospital for the visiting hours. She wanted to see Kakashi again. She was hoping Seiya would come. Just then, Sasuke and Naruto came through the main entrance doors with their hands in their pockets. They walked over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto sat down on one side of her while Sasuke took the seat on the other side silently.

"Hey guys. Are you here to see Kakashi?"

"Yea. We're hoping he's a little better today." Sasuke slouched in the chair.

The nurse walked over to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. "Are you three here to see Kakashi in room 5?" The three nodded weakly. "Well, you can go see him now. But he's actually in no condition to have any visitors. I'm breaking the rules here but I thought since he's your sensei. But don't expect to be in there for more than 5 minutes." The three nodded again as they rose and followed the nurse to Kakashi's room. The nurse slowly opened the door to make sure that Kakashi was still asleep. "Make it short please." The three walked into the room slowly and sat down in three already placed chairs that were next to Kakashi's bed. Sakura sat down in the middle.

"Guys, do you think Kakashi's gonna be ok soon?" Sakura asked drooping her head as she placed the flowers she got on the night stand next to the others. _Wait...others? These aren't from me. _Sakura examined the flowers carefully until she found a card. _Seiya...when were you here?_

"Hey Sakura, I think you should leave thosed flowers alone if they aren't yours."

"Oh right. I was just admiring them." Sakura looked out the window to find Sakura sleeping under a tree. Sakura started to get up and leave, but then she changed her mind.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as Sakura looked at him blankily.

"Oh, nothing...I'm just...I don't know." Sakura looked out the window again and found that Seiya was gone. _Seiya I need to talk to you. Please just stay in one place so we can talk._

After they had left the hospital, Sakura departed from them and went home.

"Mom, I'm home!" She yelled slamming the door behind her. "Mom?" Sakura walked around the house. "Something smells like it's burning. Are you ok?" Sakura entered the kitchen to find a pot on the stove bubbling over and a turkey in the oven burning to a crisp. "Mom!?!?!" Sakura searched every inch of the house and did not find her mom. Sakura ran up to her room. On the bed she found a note addressed to her. The note read:

_**Hello Sakura. I bet you're wondering where your mom is. Well, she's with me. If you want her back, tell me where Seiya is. You have three days to get her to me or give me some information on where she is. And if you don't bring me this information by sunset of the third day, I will kill your mother. A very slow and painful death. So don't take your time.**_

The letter did not have a sender but she knew who it was. It was Orochimaru. Immediately, Sakura gathered Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka Sensei, since Kakashi was still injured, in the hospital waiting room. She passed the note around, letting each person examine it.

"So what should I do?" Sakura asked putting her head in her hands.

"I saw we go after Orochimaru right now and get your mother back!" yelled Naruto.

"You idiot," Sasuke growled. "If we go after him, he'll kill Sakura's mom. What I think we need to do is find Seiya, say we're bringing her to Orochimaru, and right when he's volunerable, we attack."

Everyone looked at eachother and decided it was a good plan.

Just then, a nurse walked up to them. "You can go see Kakashi now. He's finally awake."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "He's awake?"

"Yes ma'am. He's up, but he's still in a lot of pain."

Everyone piled into Kakashi's room and stood around his bed.

"Ah, good morning everyone!" Kakashi said with cheer on his face. He looked happy, but his face also revealed the pain he was feeling.

Sakura looked at Iruka who was jestering her to come outside the room. Sakura slowly got up out of her chair and walked out the door.

"Please don't tell Kakashi about your mother. If he finds out about it, who knows what will happen. He could sneak out of his room and find Orochimaru. He could get hurt again."

"Alright. I won't tell him." Sakura and Iruka walked back into the room and sat down. Everyone was very happy to see Kakashi up and feeling better. He'd been out cold for about 5 days now.

"So, has anything interesting happened while I was napping?" Kakashi asked teasingly.

"Well, yea. The worst thing happened to Sa-" Sakura and Iruka, who were sitting on either side of Naruto, both hit Naruto in the shoulder.

Kakashi eyed Sakura and Iruka. They just smiled. "What happened to who?"

"Nothing. it was just a little misunderstanding between us. He got something wrong. But I uhhhhh...saw Seiya come by here to see you a few times. She usually comes right before sunrise to bring you flowers." Sakura looked down. "And now she's been found out."

"What was that?" Kakashi asked, rising in his bed.

"Oh...it was nothing. Just a little side note for myself." Sakura looked at the flowers by Kakashi. "Kakashi? Do you see those flowers on the nightstand?" Kakashi looked to his right and then nodded. "Seiya brought those yesterday morning when I was here. She told me not to tell you but I just thought you would want to know." Sakura rose from her chair. "I need to get going. My mom needs my help..." Sakura walked out the door and left the guys in Kakashi's room.

"What's going on with her?" Kakashi asked still looking at the door. "Would someone mind telling me?"

Naruto looked at Iruka, who nodded. Naruto took out the note that Sakura had. "Sakura found this on her bed when she got home and couldn't find her mom. Orochimaru has her mom and is threatening to kill her if Sakura doesn't bring or give information about Seiya within a three day period. If she can't bring Seiya or any info on her where abouts, Orochimaru swore that he would kill her mom."

Kakashi's eyes widened. _Poor Sakura. I can't believe what she's going through right now. She's probably heart broken because her mom is the only family she has left. _Kakashi swung his feet to hang over the bed. Sliding off, he let his baren feet touch the ground. Wincing with pain, Kakashi fell to the ground.

Iruka ran to his side and assisted him. "Kakashi, you are in no condition to be moving. If you try to walk, you will only prolong your healing."

Kakashi rose to his feet again. "I'm fine. This...is all...m...my fault. I h...have to...find S...Seiya and rescue Sakura's m...mom." Kakashi went to the dresser on the other side of his room and grabbed his clothes. Putting them on in the attached bedroom, Kakashi told everyone that he's going and there was nothing anyone could do about it. After he was done getting dressed, Kakashi opened the door and was about to walk out when Iruka stopped him.

"Kakashi, I need you to stay here. If you go anywhere you're going t-"

"I'm going, Iruka. And you are either helping me or getting in my way. Which side do you choose?" Iruka stood in shock at Kakashi's behavior and backed down.

"OK, I'm for you, but please don't hurt your self. I don't think I or your students could forgive ourselves if anything happened to you."


	10. Plans For the Best

_**Friend or Foe**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Sakura sat on her bed, crying. It had been almost 16 hours since her mom had been kidnapped by Orochimaru. She missed her mom.

knock knock

"Come in," she said, wiping the tears from her face. It was Kakashi.

"Sakura, Iruka told me what happened. I'm going to help you find Seiya and then fight to get your mom back. You know I care for you and that I wouldn't do anything stupid just for Seiya."

"But Seiya is practically your daughter. Of course I would expect you to do anything to save her."

"But I care for you as if you were my daughter too. I care for you, Seiya, Sasuke, and Naruto all the same. I would do anything to keep the four of you safe. And I feel that your mom being taken is my fault."

"No Kakashi. It isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. No one is to blame except Orochimaru." Sakura walked up to Kakashi. "I believe that if we all work together, including Seiya, we can get my mom back and not let Seiya fall into Orochimaru's hands again."

Kakashi smiled and walked toward the door. "Thankyou Sakura. I feel at peace now." He stopped and turned around. "We start figuring out what to do bright and early tomorrow." Sakura smiled. Kakashi walked out the door and left Sakura to herself.

"Wow, this is all my fault isn't it?" Sakura jumped and quickly turned around to find Seiya standing right behind her.

"Seiya!" Sakura gave Seiya a hug. "Oh my gosh. Am I glad to see you!"

"You're only saying that so you can use me as a bargaining chip."

"That's not true. If you heard what I said, we're going to try to get my mom back and keep you from Orochimaru."

"I'm actually thinking of just going to Orochimaru so you can get your mom back."

"Don't do that. If you did that, I would have lost my friend. I know I would have my mom back, but I need a friend too."

Sieya looked into Sakura's eyes. "I guess you're right. But how are we going to do this?"

"I don't know. That's what we're going to figure out tomorrow morning. But for now, you and I need to get some rest."

"Then, I better get home."

"No, stay here for the night. You can stay in my room and I'll take my mom's room."

"Are you sure that's ok?"

"Of course. Goodnight Seiya!" Sakura walked down the hallway to her mom's room.

"Goodnight Sakura!" Seiya smiled and walked up the stairs to Sakura's room.

The next day, Sakura and Seiya walked to the Hospital where Kakashi went back after talking with Sakura the night before. They went into Kakashi's room where Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka Sensei were waiting. When everyone saw Seiya, they jumped. Kakashi rose from his hospital bed and stepped onto the floor. He slowly and limpingly walked to Seiya and hugged her. Tears ran down Seiya and Kakashi's eyes. As Kakashi let go, he wiped the tears from Seiya's eyes.

"Seiya..." Kakashi couldn't find the words to express the feelings he felt in his heart. He only started at Seiya's baby blue eyes that were filled with tears.

"Oh..Kakashi," Sieya looked down. "This is all my fault. You getting injured and now Sakura's mom being captured. I just feel like a mess."

"No, Seiya," said Sasuke, "This isn't your fault. If anyone's it's Orochimaru's fault becuase he's the one trying to break up our team."

"Yea, and," butted Naruto, "even if it was your fault..." Sakura jumped infront of Naruto and punched him as hard as she could. Stooping down low to where Naruto was on the ground, Sakura whispered.

"Don't start anything like that. If you say that she'll think it really was her fault and we all know it wasn't."

Naruto tried to get a word in, but Sakura stepped on his face leaving him on the ground.

"Don't listen to Naruto. He's just a little...how can I say this nicely...more dorky than usual." Seiya laughed.

Seiya turned to Kakashi again who had quietly gotten into his bed.

"Uhh...Kakashi? We only have like two days left and it's a three day journey to Orochimaru's place. How are we going to do that?"

Kakashi pondered that thought and quickly came up with a solution. "We will run on the tops of the trees. Or we can run on the ground. Whichever way you like."

Sieya clenched her fist. "So, we go out tomorrow morning."


	11. Horrible Discovery

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Friend or Foe**_

The next day, everyone met at Kakashi's bedside again to talk about what they were going to do. Everyone was skeptical that Kakashi would be able to do anything since he was still injured from his last battle with Orochimaru. But Kakashi told everyone that he would probably only work as bait and that he couldn't fight. They all agreed that they were going to Orochimaru's in half an hour and that they should go home and get anything they need.

Half an hour later, Kakashi was out of bed and standing infront of the hospital with his bag and a serious look on his face. Sakura and Seiya arrived together next, and then Sasuke and Naruto. Everyone looked at eachother and then decided it was time to go. By now, it was only 8 o'clock in the morning. The sun was just about to set when the five of them arrived at the edge of the forrest. Seiya stopped.

"We aren't going to make it," Seiya said, her eyes fillied with sadness. She turned to Sakura. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"It's not over yet!" said Naruto as he came over to Seiya and looked her in the eyes. "We will get there."

"Come on," said Sasuke as he motioned towards the direction of Orochimaru's house. "We can't waste anymore time or we really will be late." Seiya looked at Sasuke and nodded.

They all got up onto the top of the trees and started running as if there wasn't any air or even any gravity to hold them down. Kakashi went ahead and then stopped. There infront of him was Orochimaru's house. The old decripet house was covered in dead vines as if no one had been living there for months. The windows were cracked and had birds and rats coming out of them. Everyone came to where Kakashi was and also stopped.

"Wow, this looks very different from what it looked like, you know, when we were last here." Everyone agreed. They all dropped to ground level and started to surround the house. Knowing it was probably empty, Kakashi slowly walked towards the door as the others started towards the windows. Kakashi broke down the door and stood ready for any trap the might come out towards them. Sakura stood behind Kakashi as he entered the house. Kakashi went into every room and came out with a sad look and a note in his hand. Sakura dropped to the ground and put her head in her hands.

"Sakura," Seiya said as she walked over to Sakura, dropped onto her knees and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. We will find your mom."

"No! No we won't! It's almost sunset and Orochimaru's no where to be found. How am I supposed to find my mom within like an hour?"

"Sakura, maybe you should read this to us." Kakashi handed her the note that he had found in Orochimaru's house.

Sakura wiped the tears from her face and looked at the note. She read it aloud:

_Hello Sakura. You have obviously figured out that I am no longer in this house and that your mother is too. You see, I wanted to make this a little more difficult for you since we're talking about your mom and Seiya. I know that Seiya is with you and has been with you for sometime now. I have relocated to somewhere in the mountains. Find me within the next 2 days, and I will give you back your mother and let you keep Seiya. But if it takes you longer than 3 days, your mother is dead and so is Seiya. _

Sakura stopped reading the note and gasped. "Seiya, did you go into the house with Kakashi?"

"Yea, why?" Sakura just turned back to the note and continued reading.

_I already know that Seiya has entered what used to be my house. So, I had set a trap for her. Since she went in, a little bomb has found it's way into Seiya's clothing and is now fused within her skin. Don't try to find it and get it out because it will self-destruct killing Seiya and anyone within an 8 mile radius. Back to my original plan. If you do not get here withing 3 days, the bomb inside of Seiya will destroy her and you also. So if you want to see your mom alive, you will start your search for me._

Sakura stared at the note, trembling with fear. She looked at Seiya who was looking at her skin wondering where the bomb might be. Sakura looked at everyone.

"We better get moving if we hope to save your mom," Kakashi said. After that, not one word was said amongst them about the matter for a long time. Sakura and Seiya didn't even look at eachother and Kakashi didn't even look at either of them. They knew that this was going to be a very hard task, seeing as they only had 3 days before they could all be blown to bits.

The same thing raced through all of their minds: "Are we going to make it in time to save the both of them or are we going to be blown up into a million pieces?"


	12. The Fall and the Cave

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Friend or Foe**_

As they trecked up the mountain, they noticed a cave on one side. It was snow covered and very hard to climb seeing as they had no equipment. They had been at it for several hours now. They couldn't see the sun anymore because of the heavy snow clouds therefore they couldn't tell what time it was. But by the color of the clouds, they could tell that it was almost sunset.

"Come on," Kakashi said, "We only have a few more feet until we reach the cave. We can make it!" Kakashi put both arms infront of his face and pushed his feet as hard as he could. Close behind him was Sasuke who was not even phased by the snow blowing in his face. Naruto was behind him tripping and falling in the snow. Sakura and Seiya were walking side by side right behind Naruto. All of the sudden, Seiya fainted and started to fall down the mountain.

"Kakashi! KAKASHI!!!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi turned around and saw Seiya falling down the mountain.

"Oh no!" Kakashi jumped over everyone and slid down the mountain. Seiya was rolling down the mountain so fast that he couldn't keep up with her. "Dang it," Kakashi said as Seiya moved out of sight. _I can't see her anymore. That's not good. She could have fallen off the mountain. _Kakashi started to run down the mountain hoping to catch up to Seiya. "Oh NO! Seiya!!" Kakashi slipped and fell onto the ground as Seiya came closer and closer to the edge of the mountain. He tried struggling to his feet but slipped again as Seiya rolled over the mountain side. "SEIYA!!!" Sakura came to Kakashi's side and put her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke and Naruto walked over to the edge where they were amazed to see that Seiya had only fallen about 10 feet and was resting on a ledge.

"Kakashi Sensei, Seiya's ok." Kakashi quickly got up and looked over the edge where Seiya was. "We just need a rope or something."

"No we don't." Kakashi jumped over the mountain side and landed on the ledge next to Seiya. He picked her up and jumped again and landed right behind Sakura. "We need to hurry up the mountain now, she's injured." They quickly made it to the cave and started a fire. Kakashi brought out his little medical supplies he always carried with him. He bandaged her up pretty good and then let her rest.

They all gathered by the fire to talk about what they might find, if anything at all.

"Ok, so we know that Orochimaru is somewhere in the mountains, but we don't know where. So we need to search every single mountain that comes along." Sakura took the note out of her pouch. _I just hope we can make it in time to save my mom and Seiya. _

"You ok, Sakura?" Naruto asked as he inched closer to Sakura. Naruto started to turn red.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just worried." Sakura looked at Naruto who was now turning redder by the second. "Now, who should be asking. You're turning redder than a tomato." Naruto turned around quickly and covered his face with his hands.

"It's nothing," Naruto said as he got up and walked away from Sakura. Naruto went over to where Seiya was and sat next to her. _Man, she's been out for 3 hours straight. She must have bumped her head pretty bad._ Kakashi walked casually over to Naruto.

"I saw that, Naruto," Kakashi said smiling at Naruto.

"Saw...what?" asked Naruto, looking into Kakashi's eyes with fright. _Man, Kakashi's starting to creep me out. _

"Oh...nevermind." Kakashi walked to the other side of Seiya to check on her head wound. The gash in her head was big and looked pretty bad. Kakashi grabbed the small bowl of water and the towel that were laying near Seiya's head and started to dab the towel on Seiya's wound. Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"So, is the wound getting any better?" Naruto asked, showing deep concern in his voice for Seiya.

"It looks pretty much the same since the last time that I checked it, but you never know." Kakashi looked up at Naruto and threw him the bloody towel. "Hopefully she'll wake up soon because I don't think this towel can take anymore. Could you go wash it out for me?" Naruto nodded and got up. He walked over to the waterfall that was inside the cave. Washing out the towel, he could hear Seiya waking up.

"Ung, where...where are we?" Seiya got up and looked at Kakashi. "Ka..Kakashi?" Kakashi looked into Seiya's eyes and hugged her.

"We're safe. That's all you need to know." Seiya sat up staring at Naruto who was cleaning the towel. Naruto came over and sat by Kakashi's side as Kakashi let go of Seiya. Naruto smiled at Seiya.

"Hey Naruto. I see you still have that dumb look on your face." Naruto turned bright red in anger. "He he he he he!"

"I guess you're feeling better." Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head away from Seiya.


End file.
